In this competitive renewal proposal, we seek funds to continue to provide an outstanding environment for veterinarians (D.V.M. or V.M.D.) and D.V.M./PhDs to attain specific research and conceptual skills to develop and utilize mouse models of human disease. The training program has been highly successful in establishing the program exceeding all goals of the original proposed plan. Despite having training positions cut by NCRR the program has enrolled 11 DVMs. Of the 11 trainees supported over the first 4.5 years of the program, two were awarded NIH K Awards (K08 and K01), two have matriculated and are employed in biomedical or academic positions, and 9 are completing requirements for their Ph.D. degrees of which 5 currently are funded by the T-32 training grant. All veterinarians recruited into the program have outstanding academic records and we have added new experienced training faculty. Training courses, seminars, and workshops have created specialized and focused training opportunities. Specifically, veterinarian scientists will continue to be trained in state-of-the-art techniques to systematically evaluate the pathobiology of mouse models of human disease. The training program will be coordinated through an established graduate program in the College of Veterinary Medicine and supported by a unified group of basic and clinical scientists with ongoing collaborative programs at The Ohio State University and Children's Hospital in Columbus, Ohio. Trainees will gain knowledge and skills to fully understand and evaluate pathophysiologic alterations of murine models of human disease through both didactic coursework and applied training in pathology and molecular biology. In addition, trainees will interact with our multidisciplinary faculty to identify the range of research problems that use murine models. They will acquaint themselves with the ongoing basic and clinical research studies in the laboratories of the participating faculty, and select a research problem that utilizes a murine model for endpoint evaluation. Following the selection of a preceptor and research problem, the trainee will participate in the design and performance of experiments, as well as analysis and presentation of data regarding a murine model. Therefore, trainees will acquire a broad background in molecular biology, genetics, pathology, laboratory animal medicine, as well as research design methodology, to provide trainees the skills needed to work in research teams to fulfill national needs in the development of skilled scientists in mouse pathobiology.